The Fantasia Region
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: ( Pokemon AU ) Kagami Taiga of Kanto has dreamed of defeating the unbeatable Elite Five and Shadow Champion for years, and he finally has the chance. He doesn't expect to meet a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya- a weak, nobody trainer- and be pulled into a fight against an evil organization bent on abusing pokemon while pursuing his dream. (KagaKuro, EliteFive!GoM/Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**Last one! It's going to be a Pokemon AU, and asfdghjkl I'm so excited to do this. Though it has Pokemon in it, the whole plot is different from everything else, with a new region- but I'm including Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh's pokemon in it. A triple whammy!  
**

**In this, Kagami is basically the main character/player in the game, and Kuroko is his traveling partner. There are a bunch of other characters that make appearances, so please enjoy! Before anyone asks- the plot will be different.**

**After this, it's gonna be all updates, so don't worry, guys. No more new stories, despite how I'm DYING to do a new one on Hayate the Combat Butler, but with Kuroko in it.. Dang it! *^* Oh well, I can wait.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of my new story! Hope you guys enjoy, and please review if you like it!**

* * *

_There is a region in the World of Pokemon known to be the strongest among the five main regions- Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, and Unova. It was the sixth region, known by all, to contain pokemon from Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, and have the strongest trainers in the world reside there.  
_

_They were famed for their extremely powerful group of trainers, who were all on the par with the five champions of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, and Unova. They were the 'Elite Five,' the five trainers you needed to defeat to get to the champion, who was said to be the strongest trainer in the World of Pokemon._

_Millions of trainers flocked to this region every year for a chance to take down the Elite Five and challenge the Champion- but none of them ever got past the first of the Elite Five. In fact, none of them ever got to challenge the Champion- so no one ever saw this mysterious trainer, who was the strongest in the world. Many began to doubt he even existed, and he adopted the name, 'Shadow Champion.'_

_To this day, trainers still try to defeat the Elite Five, but no one has ever succeeded in coming close to beating the first and weakest of them. And still, no one has ever seen the Shadow Champion of the Fantasia Region._

_But one trainer from the Kanto region vowed as a boy to one day, defeat the Shadow Champion- so he defeated all eight gyms in Kanto and ranked fourth in his Pokemon League in Kanto. He did the same, ranking second in Hoenn, and ranked fourth in Sinnoh again. Deciding he had enough of a chance- this boy moved to Fantasia, in order to achieve his dream of defeating the Elite Five, and the Shadow Champion._

_This is the story of seventeen year old Kagami Taiga, and his journey through Fantasia- and his meeting of the Elite Five, the evil organization- PoKetron, and his meeting of the Shadow Champion._

* * *

"Damn, it's hot here," a tall young man said, as he ran a large hand through his spiky red-black hair, holding a black duffel bag over his right shoulder. The tall teenager wore a white collared T-shirt, with simple black cargo pants, and a pair of red and black sneakers. He had oddly shaped eyebrows, and a rough and gruff type of look. A few passerby watched him carefully as they moved around him.

This young man was Kagami Taiga of the far-away Kanto region, known by most trainers for his powerful state and outstanding record when competing in the past three yearly Pokemon Leagues. He was quite tall, impossible to be missed, and some trainers walking by him whispered in surprise.

_"Hey, isn't that Kagami Taiga..?"_

_"He was the fourth place in Kanto and Sinnoh, right?"_

_"And the second in Hoenn!"_

_"He's amazing, but he looks so scary up close.."_

Kagami brushed the whispers away as he left Fantasia's port. He had arrived just then from Kanto to Fantasia, an island-like region, isolated from the other regions. It was huge, though, and had terrains that differed from each other in temperature and trail. There were forests and woods, and lakes and marshes- he even heard there was a desert somewhere in Fantasia. The eight gyms that you needed to beat to challenge the Elite Five were scattered around Fantasia in different cities and towns.

Kagami grunted as he walked out of the crowd and looked to his map. The first gym was at the city he was in- Coroscopia City, the tourist attraction of Fantasia. It was a city lying over the huge, beautiful beach that awaited them at the edge of the island, that took advantage of it's tourist attractions.

Fantasia was a beautiful island, but Kagami wondered if it was really possible that the Elite Five was so powerful, no one could even beat the first member. That must be really boring for them.. But it only got Kagami's blood boiling with adrenaline and excitement. The thought of powerful trainers waiting for him only made him even more excited. The thrill of any strong opponent in battle was the best.

Kagami smirked and chuckled to himself. Yes, Fantasia would definitely be no cakewalk if the people here were as strong as others said, but.. It would be a great challenge. And there was nothing that he loved more than a challenge. Grinning, he set off to Coroscopia- where his first gym challenge would be.

He had sent his three teams of pokemon to Kiyoshi Teppei, the lab professor who helped him out many times in his journeys through both Kanto and Sinnoh. The only pokemon he kept with him for protection was his Charmeleon- his starter pokemon from Kanto that had been with him through it all. The rest of his pokemon, he wanted to catch. He needed a new team to take on a new challenge, after all..

Kagami grinned as he looked around Coroscopia, and closed his eyes.

He was taking the first step into having his dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of Fantasia Region for you guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews to those of you who were kind enough to drop one in! And for once- I shall reply back to the reviews, because I'm excited to see you guys are supporting the story as well~!**

**To Nostacholy: I was fangirling when you reviewed. I still can't believe you made that lineart drawing for me- SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Anyway, wondiferous suggestions! I didn't include Johto and Unova, well.. I'm not too familiar with Unova, though I did play it. I honestly really didn't like that region. The pokemon were too drab (I loved a few though, like Samurott- so I'm putting some of them in) I liked Johto enough, but four regions was a bit too overwhelming for this fic~!**

**And to your guesses- euhehehe. I was originally going to make Aomine fire, but then I read your review and in my planning notes, I accidentally put fairy (mindscrewing). Then, horrid thoughts of Aomine wearing a pink tutu and pointing his finger at you with an angry expression, "The only one who can beat me is me!", came up, and I started to laugh like crazy.**

**Though, your guesses are well made up!**

**Rikkamaru: Patience, young one ~u~ This will all come into play soon! Don't worry, you'll find out. One of Kuroko's reasons of leaving is to reawaken the love of battling in the Elite Five, but there's also another reason.**

**Anyway- please review this chapter, and enjoy! I don't own KNB or Pokemon, but I kind of own the Fantasia Region, and this idea. Thanks, y'all! Hope you enjoy.. And- this story will be like the anime or game, not Online!Pokemon battling with uber tiers and everything.**

* * *

A boy with light blue hair, matching sky colored eyes, and the lightest, fairest skin seen in Fantasia was busy running from the huge, powerful feline predator Pokemon bounding after him, pushing through the dense thickets of tropical ferns and leaves surrounding him, panting, his small body hardly able to keep up with sprinting for so long. The Luxray behind him was so close, he could feel it's hot, carnal breath on his skin and its fangs' presence on his neck.

"Give it up, Kuroko-cchi!" A loud, almost cheerful voice came, from behind the Luxray. The bluenette by the name of Kuroko promptly ignored him as he continued to run as fast as he could, "Luxray will continue to chase after his prey until they finally give up. If he doesn't outrun you, he'll continue to run until you stop!"

"You're noisy as ever," Kuroko found the strength in his lungs to reply with, as he frantically turned the corner behind some trees. Luxray skillfully followed, the blonde male who had spoken earlier, Kise, sitting on another Pokemon who was tailing them. The large, ovaloid Pokemon with magnets for limbs buzzed, and Kise chuckled, patting its head with evident affection.

"And Kuroko-cchi is as cruel as ever.. Why don't you just come back with me?" The blonde pouted, the Pokemon under him following Luxray, who continued to speed after the bluenette ahead of him. "You're making everyone get worried sick! We stopped all of our battles and activities just to come and look for you! We split up, and now you run from us like we're your enemies, how cruel!"

"If you continue to think the way you do," Kuroko started, feeling his asthma begin to spike up, and stifled a cough as he sprinted, "Then you might as well be my enemies. The way you think, you and the others are no better than _him_."

Kise pouted, the Magnezone under him buzzing in annoyance. "I can't believe you'd suggest we're alike to that guy. He hurt you, and we're protecting you!"

"You're hurting me by keeping me locked up like that," Kuroko replied, and narrowly dodged a paralyzing swipe to his side from Luxray. His lungs were burning, and his legs were so numb, they hurt. "I'm going to show you all that the way you're thinking is wrong. You're not the most powerful out there, and none of you are unbeatable. I'm going to find a trainer that will shut you all up," he said, voice monotonous.

Kise only smirked, and shook his head. "But, Kuroko-cchi, no one one this island has managed to ever beat me, even once. What makes you think you'll be able to find someone who will beat all of us, much less be able to stand up to you? Face it- you think of battling as a chore, just like the rest of us. You haven't been challenged in years of your winning the Champion title."

"And I'm going to find someone who will challenge me," Kuroko said simply, and suddenly, he decided this little chase had gone on far enough. Luxray was about to pounce, as he got close enough, when Kuroko turned behind a group of thickets. The cat-like electric Pokemon turned the corner quickly only to find the bluenette boy who had been running from him was completely gone. Kise's amber eyes fell.

"Kuroko-cchi, that's not fair of you to vanish on me! We were finally talking again so long after you left us!" Kise called out, crossing his arms like a child. The one he admired and held so close to him was so stubborn.. Couldn't he just come back? The rest of the Elite Five was so worried for him!

All he got in reply was silence, as the invisible-champion silently bounded away from the thick, lush vegetation surrounding the city of Coroscopia. Kise swore to himself, returning Luxray to a pokeball, and looked down to Magnezone.

"C'mon, Magnezone," Kise said with a sigh, scanning his surroundings once more to be sure, "Let's go report back to Akashi-cchi and the others."

With a hearty, almost happy buzz, the large, magnet-Pokemon nodded- he was tired of tailing Luxray for such a long time- and hovered off, taking his precious trainer off to meet with the other members of the esteemed Elite Five of the Fantasia Region.

Kuroko made sure Kise had left the thick, tropical training area, before he slunk off in the shadows towards Coroscopia City. It was there, he was determined to find the one trainer who would reignite the passion in battling and the love of Pokemon with the Elite Five, and defeat them- and he would find the trainer that would finally defeat him- after three long years- and take the title of Fantasia's Champion.

Kuroko gave a ghost of a smile as he moved off.

* * *

Kagami was busy at the Coroscopia's Pokemon Center downing massive amounts of burgers from a tray he held over his table, stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel before hibernation. He ignored the kids who stared at him in awe and the mothers who quickly pulled their children away, focusing himself on eating, and thinking.

He had walked into Coroscopia- and the first thing he noticed, was the advertisement. It was the tourist city after all, but it was surprising, the amount of electronic billboards and advertisement that surrounded buildings and the sidewalks. One step into the city, and some stuffy man in a loud business suit had come over to him and invaded his personal space, asking if he wanted coupons to watch the tournaments in the Beginner Trainer Battle Arena in the center of the town. Kagami had accepted, of course- and decided that after training and capturing some Pokemon, he'd enter or watch, and then carried on his business.

Then, he had made his way to the sidewalks, where the walls of buildings were painted and covered in posters advertising 'Oha-Asa,' Poke-Fortune Teller, which was apparently something one of the Elite Five used. He had found a billboard showing each of their faces, and was genuinely surprised to see that all of the Elite Five were guys. Though he had a dream of beating them, he had only heard they were all extremely powerful- and had never really seen a picture of them before.

He was shocked that they all had eyes and hair the color of the rainbow.

Other than that, they seemed like pretty normal guys, and they were young. It was a bit disgruntling that they were all most likely his age, and not to mention that while Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh's Elite Four were of mixed genders and ages, they were all of the same gender and age. Kagami bristled- was that coincidence, or had they all been chosen to be in the Elite Five because of that?

Then, he had run into a group of 'Elite Five fan girls' promoting their club, and had skipped sightseeing of the many billboards to go to the Pokemon Center, preferring not to hear all about how handsome the Elite Five were, and how badass their Pokemon were, along with high-pitched squealing.

_Were the Elite Five really that esteemed for their strength here? If so, how strong was the famed 'Shadow Champion?'_ Kagami questioned himself, while chewing a teriyaki burger rather slowly, peeling away the wrapper coating the food (which also advertised random Elite Five produced products).

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly rang out, calmly. Despite the monotone sound of the voice, it still scared the sh*t out of Kagami, jolting him out of his thoughts. He dropped his burger back on his tray in shock.

"Wh-What?" The redhead demanded, looking around the booth he was sitting in for the person who spoke. All he saw was empty air, and he narrowed his eyes. Was someone playing a trick on him-

"I'm over here," the voice interrupted, surprising Kagami again. He followed the sound of the voice to suddenly see someone in front of him- it wasn't just open air. He gaped, holding his hand to his racing heart, and spluttered for a second.

"Don't just go scaring people like that!"

"But I was here the whole time after I said excuse me," the person said. Kagami finally got a good look at the guy in front of him, who was obviously younger than him by a few years, and quite short. He had powder-blue hair, milky pale skin, and sky colored eyes. He wore a black jacket and soft blue jeans with sneakers, and looked as if he had just showered- he smelled faintly of soap. A vanilla milkshake was held in his right hand, as the boy gestured to the seat. "All the other tables are taken. I was wondering if I could sit on this side, if no one's here."

Kagami picked his burger back up and took a look around the restaurant- yes, it was true, every other seat had been filled while he was off in his thoughts. He considered it for a little bit, but shrugged, and grunted in agreement, taking another bite of his burger. ".. Go ahead, I guess."

The blue-haired boy nodded, and slid into the booth on the other side of Kagami. "Thank you very much, Mister Eyebrows."

Kagami's eyes narrowed, and he chewed what was in his mouth quickly before parting his lips to retort, a tick appearing on the side of his head from annoyance. "Oi, what did you say, small-fry?" Sure, he was used to the insults and comments on his.. 'Uniquely' split eyebrows, but they still irritated him to no end.

"I'll have you know, I'm five foot six. I'm not short. You're simply too tall," the other male replied calmly, his expression blank as he took a sip of the beverage in front of him. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the other's calmness, and found himself slightly irked at how dead the other male seemed to be.

"Whatever you say, short-stuff," Kagami replied simply, trying to rouse a reaction from the other. Nothing. He was surprised at how blunt the other male was as well- not to mention he wasn't recognized for his performances in the past at the other regions, but shrugged it off. Guess this guy wasn't a trainer- he didn't look too strong too.

"My name is Kuroko," the boy replied. "Please use my name, rather than a nickname like that. Haven't your parents told you it's bad manners to say such things?"

Kagami's eyes narrowed, his right eye twitching. "Whatever, then. Just don't bother me and let me eat my food," he said dismissively, grumbling to himself.

"But you should introduce yourself as well," Kuroko replied, and took a long sip of his milkshake, blinking once, as if bored. "Haven't your parents told you it is also rude to accept an introduction and not introduce yourself, stranger-san?"

Kagami only grunted in irritation at the guy in front of him. "Kagami Taiga- now, buzz off. I don't like weaklings like you hanging around me."

Had Kagami looked up from his food to stare for Kuroko's reaction, he might have seen the amused glint in the bluenette's eyes at the insult. However, he was too busy chowing down, so he missed the rare sign of emotion from the other male.

"Because you called me a weakling, I suppose you're a Pokemon trainer," Kuroko said simply, his eyes glinting with something that could look like eagerness, if you had known him long enough to discern his nearly unreadable expressions. Kagami looked up for a moment to briefly nod, before going back to eating- as Kuroko simply watched him, as if in deep thought. ".. Are you going to be entering the Pokemon Tournament they have here in the Battle Arena?"

Thoughts flashed back to his meeting with the guy in the loud business suit shoving coupons in his hands at the edge of Coroscopia. Kagami briefly shrugged, and looked up from his meal. "I got a coupon, so I was thinking of catching some Pokemon after lunch," he gestured to his burgers, "And then going and entering or something after training. I left behind my other teams of Pokemon to start new here."

Something flashed in Kuroko's eyes, and he nodded, looking slightly interested. ".. I see. Are you without any Pokemon right now?"

"I've got one right now," Kagami said, though he looked slightly curious why Kuroko was asking him such unusual questions. He finished another teriyaki burger, and crumpled up the rubbish and put it on his tray.

"What is your goal as a trainer?" Kuroko continued to ask, his questions in a strange, unrelated type of line. Kagami swallowed a gulp of soda before thinking slightly.

"I'm gonna beat all the gyms on Fantasia," he started, a grin slowly beginning to form over his lips, as images of his younger self vowing to beat Fantasia came to mind, "And I'm gonna take on the Elite Five here and beat the shit out of them- then, I'm gonna fight the Champion, and win."

There was a slight silence as Kuroko leaned back, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagami's eyes widened at the show of emotion on the smaller boy's face- and in a flash, the smile was gone, as if it hadn't even existed. "I see," he said again, and nodded suddenly, standing up. "Well, it was nice taking to you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, and tossed his half-full milkshake into the trash. "Hopefully our paths cross again in the future," he said simply, and in a flash- was gone.

Kagami was left dumbfounded, half a bite of hamburger still in his gaping mouth. He quickly chewed the rest and swallowed when he realized Kuroko was gone, and quickly looked around in surprise. This Kuroko person..

_What was that all about?_

* * *

Kuroko smiled to himself slightly as he left the restaurant portion of the Pokemon Center, still hearing the redhead's words repeat in his mind. It was so fast into his journey- had he met the person he had been looking for? The one who was strong enough, and had the determination to take on the Elite Five..?

He moved his way to the escalators, out of the restaurant portion of the Pokemon Center, and went to the floor where the rental rooms of the Center were. He recognized his room number and unlocked the door quickly, opening it- and entered, quickly locking it behind him just in case Kise had entered Coroscopia and was somewhere around the Center. Quickly, he shed his jacket, and turned to look in the mirror, a small sigh escaping his lips.

His white shirt he wore under his jacket was covered in small electric burns, staining the white fabric black. Grass stains covered the sides of the arms, and some scratch marks covered the neckline. He frowned in annoyance- all of the marred marks on his fabric had come from Kise being so persistent. He never knew how to quit- even before, when Kuroko had stayed with the Elite Five at the peak of Fantasia, he had to disappear into thin air before Kise finally stopped bugging him.

Now, after he had fled the Pokemon League Plaza, the Elite Five were apparently worried about him, after seemingly not needing him before. He still had a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he happened to remember his old teammates of the Elite Five, and the way they changed from his friends to his distant acquaintances, and the way they looked at battling from something fun to something more of a chore. The way they looked at their Pokemon went from being a family, to.. Just seeing them as tools.

And it hurt even more- because they had all known Kuroko for nearly three years, or more, and he had watched them slowly change in such a way it stabbed and tore out his heart. The bluenette looked at his reflection for a second, and a flash of pain moved into his senses, paralyzing him.

But if Kagami could manage to change them back.. Then Kuroko's running away from the Plaza would be a success, and his goals would be accomplished. He would have had Kagami reignite the passion the Elite Five had for battling- and then he could finish up the _other_ reason he had for leaving the Pokemon League Plaza..

Kuroko closed his eyes. If everything fell according to plan, no one would have to get hurt- no one would hurt anymore. But, he knew he was never the one the best at making plans- that was definitely Akashi, and the redhead was one of the ones in the dark about Kuroko's thoughts. So.. Someone would get hurt.

But, Kuroko simply had to make sure that person was him.

The bluenette changed his stained shirt to a regular white one, identical to the one he wore before, and packed his bag, folding up his jacket for tomorrow. Figuring the shirt was ruined after Kise's determined pursual of him, he just figured he could toss it out the next day. Kuroko slowly lay down on the bed, and reflected his work so far.

A month ago, he had fled the League Plaza when the Elite Five was sleeping, and headed out to look for trainers who were brave enough and strong, and determined enough to take on the Elite Five. For two weeks, he had been fruitless with his searches, while the Elite Five frantically searched for Kuroko, with no luck. They wondered if he had been kidnapped- until Kuroko sent them a postcard explaining what he had done in seven words-

"Don't come looking for me. I'm fine."

They had tried to track him down, needless to say, of course. He had spent a week evading them, and settled into the 'traveling' state of mind, camping out around cities and the beaches. No one had noticed the 'invisible' boy, and it made things harder for the Elite Five to track him down- until Kise's Luxray had used his scent to manage to track him down near Coroscopia, and- he had been tracked down from there. Only recently had Kise pinpointed him completely- and the chase that happened that morning occurred, to which Kuroko finally escaped his notice.

He had gone there straight to the Pokemon Center and threw on a jacket to grab a milkshake, when by such chance, he had met Kagami.

It didn't seem like something reality might permit, that he'd find Kagami so soon. Sure, it had been a month, but a simple month was almost nothing compared to the three years in which no one had defeated the Elite Five. Kuroko couldn't stop the soft smile that continued to work its way up to his mouth, and made himself comfortable on the bed, curling up over the sheets and blankets.

Slowly, he found sleep drifting closer and closer to him- despite how early it was in the day. It was a long morning spent being chased by Kise after all- and he was still recovering over the fact he had found Kagami. His weak state of mind and body hardly could carry the burden of such shock and emotion.

Kuroko fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Kagami had finished his mountain of burgers half an hour after Kuroko had left. His pace of eating had slowed down as he contemplated what kind of person would ask him those kinds of questions and just leave like that. He stood from his booth to throw away his rubbish, and was soon out of the Pokemon Center to go searching for some Pokemon to add to his team.

Kagami walked down the sidewalks, ignoring the banter of the girls of the 'Elite Five Fan Club,' who were still squealing and cheering to the passerby who came close enough, asking if they wanted to join the club. He promptly avoided the business man in the loud business suit, and moved out of the edge of Coroscopia to find himself standing at the shore. It was amazing, how right outside of the city, was a beach, and tropical area for Pokemon training.

The redhead found himself absentmindedly staring at the ocean for a few minutes, before he moved out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fish for water Pokemon, or go searching for scavenger or grass Pokemon- but after a while, he decided he'd go fishing first, and then exploring the tropical area second.

Kagami walked to the shore with a sigh, enjoying the smell of the salty water around his senses, the cool air gracing his skin. He suddenly smirked at the water, enthusiasm filling his blood, as he pulled out the break-and-assemble fishing line from his bag, grabbing the pieces and beginning to put them together.

After the pole of the fishing rod was done, he loaded the spool and got it reeling in and out, getting the hook onto the end of the line and putting the lure on the hook. Grinning and whistling to himself, Kagami pulled himself up and brushed the sand off of his pants, and reeled back the rod, throwing it forward and sending the hook and lure into the ocean forward, hearing a satisfying, _plunk!_

Kagami grinned as he stood against the beautiful water surrounding Fantasia, the water gently moving in and out with the tide, as he felt it move around his lure. After a few more moments of waiting, something suddenly sharply pulled against the end of the rod- and Kagami grinned widely, grunting from the strain against his arms, as he began to fight the Pokemon against the end of the rod to reel it in.

Kagami grinned, a small droplet of sweat running down the side of his face, as he quickly began to reel the line in, pulling the Pokemon through the water, as fast as he could. A small torrent of water moved about where the end of the line was, as the Pokemon got closer and closer to the shore.

The redhead gave another last spout of strength, as he managed to get the Pokemon close enough for a battle- and close enough to see. His eyes widened as he saw something red- but then, his excitement dropped when he noticed the Magikarp on his line, a pang hitting him in the chest at the blow to his pride- it was that hard to reel in the Magikarp, of all things? And- he wasn't good enough to real in anything besides the weak, and useless red carp Pokemon?

Kagami pulled out his Pokeball, and released it. His trusty first Pokemon from three years back in Kanto appeared- his Charmeleon. Kagami grinned to his Pokemon, and gestured to the line moving about in the water, as the red-lizard Pokemon nodded and bounded forward, snapping the line in two with his sharp claws.

"Thanks," Kagami quickly said, grinning, and the fire Pokemon nodded, watching as the Magikarp swam away, as Kagami pulled his line back. The redhead was about to return his Pokemon back to his Pokeball, when a voice interrupted him.

"You're a terrible trainer."

Kagami's blood froze, and anger filled him as he turned around to see someone who had obviously been there, standing him and watching him while fishing. Effectively creeped out, the redhead narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He asked to the tall, green-haired male, who was even a few inches taller then Kagami.

"My age isn't important, my observations are," the green-haired male replied. Kagami couldn't put his finger on it- but he looked eerily familiar. The man pushed his glasses up and stared at the redhead in distaste. "You are a terrible trainer by what I've just seen, and obviously have no care for anything outside of strength."

"What do you.." Kagami trailed off dumbly while staring at the other male, wondering where this guy was going with everything.

"You were excited to fish, thinking you might get some strong Pokemon," the guy said, pushing up his glasses, with an emotionless, uninterested look in his eyes. "Your excitement cleanly wasted away at the sight of a weak Pokemon on the line. Magikarp, despite its current, weak state.. Evolves into one of the strongest Flying-type Pokemon when nurtured enough," he said, and sniffed. "But without considering it, for you are obviously not a good enough of a trainer to be patient enough to nurture a Pokemon's potential."

At the cold words that came from the green-haired male, Kagami became speechless. A cold sweat lingered at the back of his neck, and he snapped out of his daze, and slowly, anger spouted in Kagami's mind. It was partly because this guy was absolutely right about his lack of patience and view of weak Pokemon like Magikarp- but his lack of patience didn't mean he was a terrible trainer! "Look, you geeky-ass son of a gun, I don't care who you are, but.."

This seemed to only amuse the green-haired male, and Kagami faltered, wondering why the other male in front of him was beginning to chuckle.

"Clearly, if you don't even know who I am- it must be a waste of your time. Oha-Asa did say today, it would be terrible if Cancers eluded from their current goals and wasted their time," the male sneered, and snickered, his glasses glinting under the sun. ".. I'm sure you're not the one _he's_ looking for anyway, so I shall leave before I waste any more of my words."

Kagami's eyes narrowed in anger at the guy's attitude, and was about to shout something, when the green-haired male suddenly disappeared in a flash of white-lavender light, temporarily blinding the redhead.

".. What the hell," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"Mido-chin, you're late," a tall, violet-haired male drawled lazily, as a green-haired male suddenly appeared in the clearing of the tropical grass and plants. The group, who had been waiting for Midorima's appearance, looked to the male who had suddenly appeared through psychic teleportation- and nodded.

The redhead of the group, who was the shortest, yet carried himself with an odd air of aristocracy, nodded. "Yes, Murasakibara.. Next time, if you're late, Shintarou- then I'm going to increase your Pokemon-tag team training three-fold."

"My apologies, Akashi," Midorima replied, stone-faced, and gave a slight bow of his head as he walked into their circle of five.

Kise, the blonde trainer who had been the one to chase Kuroko about the jungle training-area of Coroscopia, grinned slightly. "We should start talking already, since everyone is here," he said quickly, excitement built up in his voice. "I.. I finally got hold of Kuroko-cchi this morning, and I got to talk to him!"

A male who was slightly taller, with tanned skin, perked up slightly. "You found Tetsu?" He asked, a slightly concerned look appearing in his midnight blue eyes. He drummed his fingers against his arms, which were crossed, and narrowed his eyes at Kise. "Well, what did he say? Is he okay? Did you figure out why he left us?"

Kise smirked slightly at the other's concern. "Aomine, calm down," he said, and leaned against a tree- though he felt the pressing, anxious stares of all the other members of the Elite Five. "He said he left us a month ago to try and find a trainer strong enough to beat all of us, and then him.. To get us more interested in battling again."

There was a silence.

"Is that seriously it?" Aomine asked, anger showing up and replacing the concern on his features, "He had us worried sick for a month just because he was looking for some _challengers_ to keep us busy? What kind of _bullshit_ is that?"

"Silence, Daiki," Akashi said, from where he stood. The tanned male instantly stopped talking, though he still looked angered. All eyes shifted towards the redhead, who commanded absolute attention- as he opened his eyes, the two red irises clear as day, red as dark, crimson blood.

"It is obvious Tetsuya is very committed to his goals of trying to get us back into battling," Akashi started, as he pulled a pair of sharp, silver scissors from his shirt, seemingly out of nowhere. All members of the Elite Five slightly flinched, and Akashi only grinned, as if plotting something devious. "Thus.. I propose that we humor him for the time being. After all, we know he's fine on his own. His power surpasses all of ours, so no one will be able to hurt him, right?"

Midorima's eyes narrowed. "So we let him neglect his duties in such a manner? With all due respect, Akashi, I strongly disagree. I believe Kuroko should come back to the League Plaza as soon as possible, and stop shirking his responsibilities," he said confidently, pushing his glasses up.

"Shintarou, do you really believe he will so willingly come back?" Akashi questioned right back, and smirked deviously. "I say, it is better to let him naively pursue his goals for the time being.. And when our _precious_ Tetsuya comes to his senses, when we absolutely _demolish_ his little friend.. We have him come crawling back to us for forgiveness, and he never leaves again."

Murasakibara smirked slightly, his violet eyes gleaming. "What a good idea, Aka-chin~ I like the idea of seeing Kuro-chin coming back with such a sad look in his eyes.. Wouldn't that be nice to see?" The giant almost purred sadistically, smirking.

Midorima slightly narrowed his eyes, but knew it was not in his place to argue.

"He also said that we're getting to be like.. Like.. '_You know, who_!'" Kise suddenly spoke out, pouting slightly, despite his handsome and mature features. The Elite Five looked to the blonde in surprise, even Akashi looking slightly startled.

"We're not like _him_," Aomine said clearly, and crossed his arms. "Don't bring it back up again, Kise," he said simply, and Akashi only nodded, snipping his scissors together in threatening warning. The blonde was about to protest but stopped, seeing the sharp point of the tool turned weapon.

"But then again- just because we're letting Tetsuya do what he wants, I still want to test him," Akashi spoke up, and everyone looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked, pointedly.

"Lay out some trouble for Tetsuya," the redhead translated with a smirk, lowering his gaze dangerously. "Give him a few bumps in the road, and we can watch him and his new challenger struggle. That way, when his challenger tries to beat us, and we _crush_ him, the pain is even worse," Akashi said simply, and Murasakibara grinned, while Aomine snickered. Kise listened, but didn't react, and Midorima only pushed up his glasses.

"Whatever you say," all of them but Akashi mimicked at the same time.

Akashi smirked, and chuckled to himself.

".. Wherever you are, Tetsuya, you best prepare yourself for what the Elite Five has in store for you.. Because none of us plan on losing. After all.."

**"I always win, so I'm always right."**

**"The only one who can beat me is me."**

**"I crush every opponent."**

**"Fortune is on my side."**

**"I won't lose to anyone but Kuroko-cchi."**


End file.
